Kyra Sakurai
Kyra Sakurai '(カイラー・サークラーイー), also known as "Heartless Ghoul," is the deuteragonist of ''Welcome to the LC. Abandoned by her parents at a young age for being a "One-Eyed Freak", she became emotionally detached from the world and the people in it. She prefers being alone than with a group of people so this makes her the loneliest in The Loser's Club. Disappearing for days at a time without being noticed is one of her specialties. Appearance Kyra has long dark brown hair that is very wavy, but she normally straightens it before she does anything. She has big dark brown eyes, and when she is in ghoul form her left eye turns red/black. She is slim weighing only about 113 lbs and she's quite short, only being 5'5. She's often seen wearing all black oversized hoodies and black leggings with white shoes and her glasses. Personality Before becoming a ghoul Kyra was a warmhearted and caring indivuidial who loved helping others. After her surgery and her transformation from human to a ghoul, her parents kicked her out. She then became cold and heartless in the eyes of others. Her social skills became horrible and she learned to enjoy being alone than being in the company of other people. She hates the world and everyone in it and it's obvious by the way she treats them. She became a little open when meeting her friends from the Loser's Club. She started talking a little more and she learned to care for them as well. She's also funny in her own devilish way. Background Growing up Kyra was a loving, caring, and warmhearted person. She was at the top of her class and was always there for anyone in need. She had many friends and was on the path to being successful. Then on one tragic day, she got in a car accident causing her rib cage to become completely destroyed. Her organs were in really bad shape she had to get a bunch of transplants, she had only a 2% chance of surviving. Against all odds though she made it through with a healthy recovery, but the bad part is that she became a ghoul because the organs that were donated were from a ghoul. She noticed it at home when she couldn't eat dinner because the food tasted disgusting to her. When she entered her room she fell to the floor crying and felt intense pain all around her body. She started screaming and her parents heard and ran into the room to see if she was okay. When she looked up at them they saw one of her eyes were red/black, meaning she was a ghoul. Her mother began shouting at her calling her a "One-Eyed Freak." Her father joined with the yelling, then after screaming for a solid 5 minutes Kyra's kagune started acting up and she suddenly felt like she had no control and attacked her mom. Kyra bit her mother's arm, then she froze realizing what she had just done. She quickly pulled away and kept saying sorry but her mom said in a whisper, "Get out my house you damned one-eyed freak." Kyra listened and packed her things and left, being alone in the world. She had nowhere to go and she was too scared to see family after finding out she was a ghoul. She became alone and after a while she killed enough people to become an SSS rated ghoul. She was a "threat to humanity," as some would say. She created a gang with other SSS rated ghouls called, "Oni." The gang wore Oni masks. They are currently the strongest gang, their secret weapon being Kyra herself. --- will be finished later. History Relationships Magic and Abilities '''Gayness Contagion - Kyra uses this ability to turn a straight human into a homosexual. She mainly uses this ability on women around her age, then she murders them. Rarely uses this power on men. Invisibility - Kyra's Kagune gives her the ability to go invisible, whenever she wraps her Kagune around herself, she has the ability to become transparent. Super Speed - Kyra is able to move at incredible speeds, making her untouchable. She can pass through objects, turn back time, go into the future, create lightning, and do much more. 'Death's Wish '- Grants another power with each person she kills, some being extremely powerful, and some extremely useless. Quotes (to Rin Cifer) "Shut up, nerd" "In Solitude is where I feel least alone." Trivia * Her favorite color is magenta. * She rarely sleeps. * She is the strongest creature to ever exist. * She is very squeamish for a ghoul, closes her eyes when she eats/kills someone.